


[Podfic]  Grey Crimson Skies

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  Tints 'verse [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>This is a story about relationships, how they form and strengthen and how good friends can become family, the people that have your back, even on the most darkest of days.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by turps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Grey Crimson Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grey Crimson Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



> Reader's notes at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/29361.html). You can download an audiobook of the entire series [right here](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Tints%20'Verse.m4b).
> 
> Thanks to [Ande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade) for the beta. ♥
> 
> **Content notes:** Mentions of a past suicide attempt, detailed descriptions of ongoing struggles with serious depression.

cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Length

  * 4:04:12



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012112803.zip) | **Size:** 223 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012112804.zip) | **Size:** 71 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Grey%20Crimson%20Skies%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Grey%20Crimson%20Skies.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
